Gone and Back
by TeamJ.Black
Summary: They thought they sent Jack to jail for good. Now he is back. Will he get what he wants or will Gabi and Troy finally get married? Sequal to Troy?
1. Trailer

Here is a preview for my next story:

**narrator**

**They thought they sent him away for good**

_Shows troy and gabi walking hand in hand._

_shows jack in prison_

**They thought they would never see him again.**

_Shows a judge walk in and say "Case 398 Jack Bolton. You are free to go because of good behavior"_

_Shows Jack in a telephone booth calling to see where Troy and Gabi live._

**They thought wrong.**

_Shows Jack show up at their house with a gun._

_Shows Troy and Gabi running._

_Shows cops searching for Jack._

_Shows cops knocking on a door saying "Open up we got the place surrounded"_

**Will they finally get married?**

_Shows Gabi in her wedding dress crying._

**Or will Jack finally get what he wants.**

_Shows Troy saying "I give up!"_

**"Gone and Back"**

**Thanksgiving 2006**

What do you think? R&R


	2. Good Behavior?

It has been three years since Jack was sent to jail. Troy and Gabi are going to graduate college and then start planning there marriage. But little did they know Jack had different plans.

"I got to stop him form marring that trash" Jack mumbled to himself in his prison cell.  
"Who does she think she is about to marry my son"

The prison guard came in and told him it was time for him to go serve lunch then go and clean the side of some roads. Jack had been thinking of a way to get out before his sentence time ends. He thought maybe if he did everything the best to his abilities and tries to act like therapy is helping a lot that they would let him go early. Unfortunately he was right.

"Case 398, Jack Bolton." The Judge said. Jack stood up. "Due to your good behavior and because therapy seems to be helping I here by declare you are free to go"

Jack smiled to himself thinking that as soon as they get the cuffs off him he would go to the nearest telephone booth and call and find out where Troy is. He walked outside and spotted a telephone booth next to a small café. He got on it and tried Troy's cell. It says it was disconnected so he called the operator. The operator got to Troy's cell. It was ringing.

**At Troy's place**

His cell phone was ringing. When he picked it up and looked at the caller id he saw it was coming from a pay phone. He picked it up

"Hello?" said Troy.  
"Hey, remember me?" When Troy heard that voice he immediately hung up. He got Gabi out of the kitchen and told her to start packing her suitcase.

"Why should I pack my suitcase"  
"M..My dad, he is out of prison"  
"What? How? Why"  
"Ask questions later we have to get out of here"  
"Where are we going to stay"  
"Chad or Taylor's place. Call them and tell them what is happening" While Gabi was calling Chad and Taylor, Troy was packing there suitcases with everything that could fit into them. He kept on thinking to himself the whole time how did he get out.

**A/N if you want me to update you have to review and give me some ideas please!**


	3. What?

**At Chad and Taylor's**

phone rings

"Hello?", Taylor answered "Taylor! I need your help"  
"Gabi! What is wrong"  
"Its Troy's dad, he got out" "What? How"  
"I don't know, all I know is that he knows where we are. So can we go and bunk at your place for a while." Gabi asked desperately "Sure, come over when you want, Chad and I will be ready." With that Taylor hung up the phone. "Chad!" Taylor called." Gabi and Troy are bunking with us for a while"  
"How come?" Chad asked.  
"Troy's dad got out, I don't know how but go clean up the guest room they will be here in a few hours."

**With Troy's Dad**

_"He sounded scared. Hope I didn't frighten him and that trash too bad."_ He thought to himself as he pulled up towards Gabi and Troy's apartment. _" They are running around, excellent, now to find out where Chad and Taylor live."_ He grinned widely and started To turn around to find a telephone booth.

**A/N sorry it was short I will post the next chapter up today.reviews would be nice**


End file.
